Father God meets X-Men
by Bobby joe Allen Jr
Summary: A man found Xavier to tell him there is a Mutant that let loose a virus that targeted the genetic code of the humans. This virus is a airborne virus that mutates humans into bloodthirsty abomination that will hunt down humans, and kill them before they even get infected. Then when there is no humans left thee abomination will die of starvation from blood. Part.1


3/7/2014 Father God Meet X-Men Starts Right at4:00P.M. Before the River Of Time flowed, I was As it flows presenty, I am When it ends, I regetfully will Be, In Sarrow. My name, Dr. Hansel Heinreich Shultz the 3 rnd, I am the son of my father Cronus. Yes, I know what you are is what I said. My father is Cronus, the he is not the father of the three Gods, Zeus posidon and Hades , I am. Present Day. West Chester New york, Xaviers Mansion. Xavier. Xavier. XAVIER. XAVIER GET YOUR ASS UP! Then the man heard a grogey voice in his head from Xavier Whom are you, and what are you doing in my Private room.  
Much less my Mansion. My name is Shultz, Dr. Hansel Heinreich Shultz 3 rnd.I come to Discuss Bussiness Charles. Indeed, But this is most I Have just a Few Minutes to become decent then we can talk. Ok Charles. Then Shultz turned around. Done. Charles seid after two minutes later wile in his what is it that you want Shultz?  
I came to tell you that there is someone that is trying to end all of the human race, and I think that it is one of your Mutants, or one you might Know Charles. Is there any thing else you can tell me about this Mutant. All I could tell is that he hates humans as a whole Charles. Then Xavier thought to himself, Erik. Who? said Shultz You can hear my thoughts? Preciesly.  
Shultz Replide. Then Shultz said, Now who is Erik? Charles sighed knowing he could hide nothing. Erik Magus Lensherr AKA:  
Magneto. He is a friend. But in the Germany war he was captured, and tortured. He was the only of his Family to Survived. Needless to say, he dose not like human kind. Then Shultz said Ok then Charles, most likely it was him. Then with a flash of light, A 6 foot 3 and a half blond, blue eyed man named Gordon time slides into Charles's room, and said I heard comotion is everything alright Professor? Wait is that you Gordon. Asked a gray haired man with a white strip on the right side on his head and red eyes with a white beard. this mans name Shultz wearing a black suit with no white on it, and a red tie, and red handerckief. DR. SHULTZ? said Gordon beaming, how have been you Doctor? Fine, How is your father doing lately? asked Shultz. My father is doing fine Gordon. Thats good,but what are you doing Gordon? asked Shultz. I am here with my new team, The New Order. We were only supposed to be here for a short amount of time,  
But due to circumstanes we have been here ever since. Oh, you have a new team Gordon. Yes Sir. and I am very proud of them Dr. Shultz.  
Then Xavier said Wait, Gordon you know him? Yes, I met him in the only family reunion that he cared to come to in Olympius. Charles eyebrows shot up, and he said- Olympius, Shultz is a God!? Yes Xavier, He is the retired King of the Gods. So to speak. So he is the brother of the three main Gods. No, he is their father. But Gordon, I thought that was the Titan. No, that was a misunderstanding on the Greek peoples part the Titan was his father. Then Shultz said, Anyway Charles gather your X-Men, and I will explain the details of why I came. Very wellthan Shultz, I will entertain this for the strongest mutant mind stretches through out the mansion, and tells all the X-Men to gather at the all of the X-Men gatherd in the foyer, and Charles Xavier said, X-Men we have a guest and a new mission. this is. Than Shultz interrupted,  
My name is Dr. Hansel Heinreich Shultz the 3 erd M.D. PH.D. I have 25 years Genetics, and 34 years Nucluar Science. I have come here to Alert all of you that there is a mutant that is trying to end the human race I do not no who it is but he hates humans very much. All I know is that there is a virise that was let lose into the Atmosphere.  
It is slowly Spreading over the ocean, and will strike land in anywhere around one to two years. This is a Virus that atacks the Genetic strands of a human Organism. Therefore leaving all other Organism Alone Including Mutants. Then Wolverine said, Oh Doc thats Harsh. Yes, it is. But that Isnt the Worst part, The humans will Mutate into a monster that Craves only human blood. This means that even if only a half of the world is Mutated, the ones that are will hunt and kill the Uninfected humans before the virus hits them until all humans are extinct.


End file.
